


Incompetence

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [64]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday, June 29th; Kurt has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompetence

“How can you screw up a timing belt, Finn?” Kurt hears Burt saying, sounding far more irritated than a timing belt would seem to warrant. “It’s not complicated and I’ve explained it I don’t know how many times, and you still screwed the damn thing up!”

“I’m sorry, Burt,” Finn says, sounding chagrined. “I thought I had it on there right. I had a hard time getting my hands in.”

“Yeah, you _thought_ , but now we’re out the part and I’m gonna have to redo the work, which means it throws my whole schedule off. I wasn’t planning on staying late on a Friday to fix your screw-up.”

“I’m sorry! I’ll do it again, I won’t mess it up this time, I swear!” Finn has a panicky note to his voice now, and there’s the sound of tools being moved quickly, one of them falling to the floor with a loud clink. 

Kurt sighs to himself and sets down the wrench he’s using. It isn’t the first time his dad’s snapped at Finn over a part being too loose or just not doing a job fast enough, but it’s one of the loudest and most ridiculous, too. 

“No, you’re not doing it again, ‘cause I’m not losing another part and another half-hour of my time to incompetence,” Burt answers. 

“Oh, you did _not_ ,” Kurt mutters, and he walks to the back of the shop quickly, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a ten and a five, before stalking over to where Burt and Finn are standing. “There’s your _fifteen dollars_ for the very expensive part that _not all cars even have_ ,” he says to Burt, putting the cash on the bench in front of them, then turning to Finn. “Don’t listen to him,” he hisses. 

“Kurt, this doesn’t have anything to do with you,” Burt says. “This is a discussion between me and my _employee_ , so go back to your radiator and let me handle my business, please.”

“Really, Dad? You’d call Danny or Bobby _incompetent_ and berate them about the fact that you might not go home at the time _you_ want to on a Friday? Because from my perspective, it doesn’t sound like you’re talking to an _employee_.” Kurt can feel his body tense and he shifts slightly in front of Finn. Carole’s pregnant, yes, and they’re all leaving in a little over a month, yes, but none of that explains why Burt keeps picking at Finn, no matter what Finn does. 

“If they screwed up a simple job like that? You bet I would,” Burt counters. “If he can’t do the work, maybe he needs to reconsider whether or not this is really where he wants to work over the summer.”

“Simple job?” Kurt stares at Burt incredulously. “The first time I changed a timing belt, it took two hours, and I’d been watching for at least a year at that point. Maybe you need to have more realistic expectations.” Kurt whirls around to look at Finn. “How many timing belts have you changed?” he asks, voice much softer. 

Finn shifts from foot to foot and glances over at Burt before answering, “Two. Counting this one, which… I guess doesn’t really count, since I screwed it up.”

Kurt closes his eyes briefly and exhales. He doesn’t know what Burt is expecting, or why he’s expecting it, but perfection on a multi-step job after just one previous? It’s not going to happen. “Even the most experienced of mechanics,” Kurt says slowly, opening his eyes and giving Finn a brief, encouraging smile before turning back to face Burt, the smile quickly leaving his face, “generally find that they don’t get every repair correct the first time. Sometimes it’s something simple, like forgetting to close all caps after an oil change. The customer usually is the unlucky one to find that out. Sometimes it’s something more complicated, like a timing belt, but at least in that case, we _know_ in the shop. When have you _ever_ expected any of us to get everything one hundred percent, all of the time, and on the second try?” Kurt shakes his head. “I don’t get it.” He pushes the cash towards his dad. “Go on, take it.”

Burt narrows his eyes at Kurt and doesn’t reach for the money. “I don’t know that I need to be told how to do my business by my nineteen-year-old son,” he says. 

“And yet, clearly you do, Dad,” Kurt snaps back. “I came over here because _you_ were being unprofessional. But if that’s how you want to do it.” Kurt shrugs negligently. “I’m sure Danny and Bobby would like an unscheduled break for all of us about… now.” Kurt smiles humorlessly. “You’ll have trouble doing business, period, without any of your employees working.”

“Don’t threaten me, son,” Burt says, pointing his finger at Kurt. “Finn hasn’t exactly had real high expectations set for him in most areas of his life, but if there’s a chance he’s going to be involved in the long term running of this business—”

“Stop,” Kurt hisses. “Just stop. You can’t even decide in one sentence if you’re his parent or his employer! I don’t know why you and Carole are so goddamn adamant about setting Finn up to fail, but you need to _stop_. You aren’t setting high expectations, you’re expecting him to pick up years of knowledge in a matter of weeks.” Kurt takes a deep breath. “If this were just about the part and the job and getting home on time, you would have taken the cash and told Danny or I that we were staying late. But clearly it’s not.” Kurt turns back to Finn. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” he murmurs quietly. 

Finn looks briefly at Burt, who glares back at him but doesn’t say anything in response to Kurt. Finn turns back to Kurt and nods his head slowly. “I’ll go put my coveralls up,” he says, clearly speaking to Kurt and only Kurt. 

Kurt nods and resists the urge to reach for Finn’s hand, then turns back to Burt. “I hope you and Carole have a lovely evening,” he says, knowing there’s too much honey in his voice. “But I do believe Finn and Puck and I will go have a _pleasant_ family dinner. Elsewhere.”

Finn disappears for a few minutes to change out of his coveralls and wash his hands, too, apparently, because when he reappears, he smells faintly of orange GoJo. They walk to the truck silently, but once Finn pulls away from the shop he says, “I did screw up. I didn’t seat the belt right.”

“At the end of April, I had to refund a customer for an oil change, do a second oil change, and put in a considerable amount of oil because someone didn’t put the oil cap on.” Kurt shrugs. “The only person working the first time the customer came in was Dad. I wasn’t bluffing. Mistakes happen. And regardless of what he says, a timing belt is not uncomplicated.”

“I’m just not good at this stuff,” Finn sighs. “I _try_ , Kurt. I really do try. It’s just hard to get my hands in there and I don’t always remember all the steps after Burt explains them.”

“You do have larger hands than I do,” Kurt acknowledges wryly. “And you do fine after you’ve watched me and helped me with something, so clearly, you’re not hopeless.” Kurt slides his hand across the truck and rests it on Finn’s thigh, squeezing gently. “I don’t know what’s going on with Dad, but I stand by my assessment that it’s not entirely work-related. If it’s even work-related at all.”

“Yeah. I thought stuff was better with my mom, but… I mean, she keeps asking if I’ve talked to Allison lately, so I guess she’s still buying that, but she’s mentioned a couple more times about if I need to come home or want to come home, how I’ll always be able to work for Burt.” Finn’s hands tighten on the steering wheel. “I just keep trying to remember that you said that wasn’t gonna happen, so I don’t get too pissed off about it.”

“It pisses _me_ off,” Kurt retorts. “I can’t decide if they genuinely think they’re being supportive, or if they know how awful it sounds. And no, it’s not going to happen. The ridiculous thing is that they’re still even talking about it.” 

“Even if I get there and fail everything, I’m not moving back to Lima,” Finn says. “I don’t have any reason to come back here, not to live.”

“No,” Kurt agrees as they pull into the driveway. “You don’t. None of us do. I just. I wish I knew why Dad is being so infuriating.”

“Well, we _are_ leaving him here alone with Mom when the summer’s over,” Finn says, and laughs. “Maybe he’s not looking forward to it.”

Kurt tries not to laugh for a few seconds, then gives in, giggling as he climbs out of the truck. “In theory, he did at least choose to live with her, you know,” he can’t help but point out. 

“Yeah, he did. His problem, not ours,” Finn agrees. He follows Kurt into the house. As soon as the door closes behind them, Kurt wraps his arms around Finn’s neck and kisses him firmly. Finn slides one hand into Kurt’s hair and ruffles it slightly, smiling against Kurt’s lips. “Thanks,” he murmurs. “Thanks for back there.”

“Anytime, darling,” Kurt says with a smile, stepping back slightly and pulling Finn towards the stairs with him. Finn follows, grinning. 

“We going somewhere?” 

“Bedroom,” Kurt answers, turning and walking up the stairs backwards. “Unless you have an objection.”

“Oh, like, tons of objections,” Finn laughs. “All the objections, just too scared of you to say them out loud, bossofme!”

“I’m very very frightening,” Kurt nods. “It’s true.” When they reach the top of the stairs, Kurt drops Finn’s hand and starts removing his clothes as they walk, tossing them into the laundry before walking into his bedroom. “Run now while you still can!”

“Can’t run! My pants are falling off!” Finn declares, unzipping his jeans and pushing them and his underwear off. “Too late!”

Kurt laughs. “Now you’re doomed, darling.” He sits down on his bed, then lies back, grabbing Finn by the wrist to pull him down as well. Finn’s lips are on the side of Kurt’s neck before the two of them are fully settled on the bed, one of his hands tracing circles down Kurt’s chest and stomach. 

“Worst doom ever,” Finn murmurs against Kurt’s neck. “I hate this doom.”

“Oh?” Kurt grins and stretches to the side. “I bet we could make it better. I mean, _worse_.” He runs his other hand down Finn’s back, then between them, brushing his thumb over Finn’s nipple. 

“Yeah, let’s go for _terrible_ ,” Finn says, his hand moving lower until he’s stroking just the tips of his fingers along Kurt’s cock. 

“Horrible, even,” Kurt agrees, nodding, and he presses the bottle of lube against Finn’s shoulder. “Please, darling.”

Finn looks momentarily surprised. “Yeah?” he asks, taking the bottle. “That’s what you want?”

“Yes,” Kurt replies, nodding and wrapping one leg around Finn. “I want you inside me, _now_.”

Finn nods, his face serious as he pours some lube into his hand. It stays serious as he slowly pushes one finger inside of Kurt, sliding it out and back in only a few times before adding a second finger. Kurt whines and tightens the leg around Finn, pushing back against Finn’s fingers. 

“More or something else?” Finn asks. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _You_. Now.”

Finn’s serious face gives way to a grin, and he withdraws his fingers before pushing his cock inside Kurt in one swift movement. Kurt brings his other leg up around Finn as well, tilting his hips and tangling his fingers in Finn’s hair. Finn starts to move, bracing one hand against the bed, the other wrapping around Kurt’s cock. 

“Kiss me,” Kurt murmurs, running the fingers of his other hand across Finn’s chest. Finn leans down and grazes Kurt’s lips with his, then kisses him harder, moving his hand faster on Kurt’s cock. Kurt grins against Finn’s lips when he hears the familiar sound first of the Nav, then of Puck walking up the stairs and down the hall. The door opens slowly and Puck chuckles. 

“Who’d you go off on, blue eyes?”

Kurt starts to giggle, pulling away just enough to respond. “How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess,” Puck says wryly, and the bed dips as Puck joins them. 

“Hey, Puck!” Finn says, somewhat breathlessly. “Awesome, you’re already naked.”

“I’m efficient.” Puck leans over and kisses Finn, then Kurt. “Are we discussing or just fucking?” he asks as he picks up the lube from where Finn set it down, pouring a little onto his fingers. 

“I’m incompetent, but Kurt paid Burt fifteen dollars and we stormed out,” Finn explains, as he starts moving inside of Kurt again, very slowly. His fingers tighten slightly on Kurt’s cock and he closes his eyes. “Mmm. Ok, only discussing _while_ fucking. You’re taking too long.”

“Oh, so now _I’m_ incompetent?” Puck teases. Finn lets out a low moan and thrusts into Kurt harder. Kurt grins and pinches at Finn’s nipple, then reaches higher to do the same to Puck. “Hey. I’m working here.”

“No, you’re competent. You’re really, really competent,” Finn says. “Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking competent.”

“You should really fuck us now,” Kurt suggests. 

Puck laughs. “Okay, blue eyes.” 

Finn suddenly says, “Oh _fuck_ ,” and pushes hard into Kurt. “Fuckfuckfuck, _yes_.” His eyes close and head head drops forward, his hand still stroking Kurt’s cock. 

“Yes,” Kurt murmurs, pushing up into Finn’s hand. “Beautiful darling.” He pinches Finn’s nipple again, then tugs Finn’s head down, kissing him hard. Finn makes a string of muffled moans and whines into Kurt’s mouth, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Kurt pulls his mouth away, kissing along Finn’s cheek and pressing his lips to Finn’s ear. “Come for us, Finn.”

Finn thrusts forward one more time, then cries out, a shudder running through his body. He rests his head against Kurt’s, breathing hard, and resumes the movement of his hand on Kurt’s cock, murmuring, “I love you, I love you, Kurt, you’re so amazing, you’re just perfect.”

Kurt can feel Puck still moving in Finn, and Kurt closes his eyes, meeting the motions of Finn’s hand. “Love you too, darling, so much,” Kurt answers, thrusting up faster until he comes with a loud cry. He has just enough presence of mind to be mostly glad that no one is home, though a very small corner of his brain wishes his dad or Carole or both of them _were_ there, a combination of ‘so what?’ and ‘fuck you, too’ in their direction. 

Now Puck is the only one of them moving, and Kurt lazily slides his legs around Puck, barely hooking his ankles as Puck thrusts hard into Finn a final time, yelling Finn’s name as he comes. Kurt lets his legs drop and manages to move so that they’re all touching, tangled up in a mass of limbs. 

“I love you both,” Kurt says quietly. “And for the record, I find incompetence a huge turn-off, so.”

“I try really hard,” Finn whispers. “Maybe you can show me how to do the timing belts. I do better when you show me, anyway, and you don’t yell.” He laughs softly and adds, “Well, you don’t usually yell because you’re _mad_.”

Puck starts to laugh, too. “No, we have other ways to make him yell, don’t we, darling?”

“Yep. Better ways.” Finn shifts slightly, grabbing Puck’s arm and draping it across himself and moving his leg alongside Kurt’s leg. 

“I told Burt we’d be having _our_ family dinner elsewhere tonight,” Kurt informs Puck. 

“Let me guess, a buffet?” Puck jokes, grinning at Kurt. “You’re predictable, blue eyes.”

“Nobody warned me about this,” Finn mumbles, turning his face so it’s pressed against Kurt’s hair. “I’d have been getting you to get mad at people, like, ages ago. Puck, he’s _really_ hot when he’s mad.”

Puck keeps grinning. “I know. Wish I’d seen it. You didn’t think to video it, did you?”

“Nope, but if I had a video of the whole thing? I’d watch it _all the time_.”

Kurt laughs. “And here, I was just going to ask you two about all these other ways to make me yell.”

Finn’s hand slides across Kurt’s stomach, then his fingers dig into Kurt’s ribs. Kurt squeals and tries to tickle Finn back, but can’t quite reach far enough, because Finn arches away from him. “See?” Finn says. “That’s one way!”

“You can show me more of them later,” Kurt manages through his giggles. “Right now we should shower, so we can go to dinner.”

“All of us together?” Puck asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s ok,” Finn says. “If we don’t all fit in there standing, somebody can ride on my back.”


End file.
